


Touching Thing

by driedraspberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Detention AU, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedraspberry/pseuds/driedraspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry ends up in detention with the hottest girl at his new school. And, typical Barry, he's got no chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Thing

Barry broke into a sprint. He swerved to avoid a trio of pocket-sized freshmen and, as a result, nearly crashed into the water fountain. He only just dodged that one by a hair. Even luckier, his calculus textbook didn’t topple off the top of the stack of binders and books he hadn’t quite found the time to pack into his bag on his way to detention.

Leave it to Barry Allen to be late to the detention he got for his five consecutive lates.

But at least he made it to room 302 without breaking his neck. That was worth celebrating, wasn’t it?

Juggling his stack, he managed to twist the knob and body-check the door until it let him through. “Sorry about the time, Mr. Pitt. The clock at the library wasn’t—um, it was…”

But he ran out of words.

That tended to happen around Iris West. Homecoming Queen. Future Valedictorian. And a safety hazard—considering how often her mere presence caused accidents for the more athletically challenged male population at school. Barry was the one most frequently affected.

Of course, Iris being Iris, didn’t notice him. She had her palms planted on Mr. Pitt desk, and leaned in so she was only just above his eye-level, never taking a break from talking. "...there were extenuating circumstances. You can’t believe _I_ intended to do _that_. Please tell me you don’t. Because you can’t…”

But Mr. Pitt _had_ noticed Barry’s arrival. And he seemed particularly pleased for an excuse to get out of his current predicament, because he sprang from his seat, greeting Barry with what looked suspiciously like a relieved smile. “Mr. Allen, I see you’re late to your detention—the detention you received for your multiple late-related incidents. Is that correct?”

“Yes, um. But there were reasons. Extenuating circumstances.” Iris coughed and Barry braved a glance in her direction—she flashed him a quick grin. “The uh, clock at the library was running, uh, late. And I thought—”

“Ah, never mind, Mr. Allen. Just go take a seat. And, please, you too Miss West.” And to Barry’s shock, Mr. Pitt snuck out from the back of his desk and towards the doors, muttering something about nature calling.

The moment the door closed behind him, Iris burst into giggles, laughing so hard she had to dab under her eyes for stray tears. “He couldn’t run fast enough.”

Barry tried to say something. Or to even ask what it was that he was missing, but his throat was too dry for making sounds. So, instead, he quietly slumped into the desk closest to the doors. And far away from Iris.

But instead of digging into her purse for her phone, like he’d expected, she just sort of continued watching him—at least he thought she was, he wasn’t exactly looking in her direction or anything. He didn’t really want to end up staring, and that was going to be hard to do when she was in that short, tight thing that passed for a dress.

“You’re the new kid, aren’t you? Barry?”

Barry gasped and without meaning to, actually looked up, meeting her gaze. “I uh, um, yeah. Barry. Barry Allen.” And after closing his mouth, he forced it open again to ask, “How did you, um—how did you know—”

“You’re the forever-late kid. Everyone knows you. It’s hard not to. Furby looking like she’d like to throttle you every morning is about the only entertainment we get in that class.” And to Barry’s horror, the clicks of her boot heels meant she was coming straight for him. At him. Whichever. And worse, she plopped her tiny self on top of his desk, infusing his air with her mango scent. “Thanks for that. I don’t know how I’d get through first period chem without you, Bear—can I call you that?”

It took Barry a second to manage words. “Sure. Yeah. Whatever you like. And um, no problem. For chem.”

He tried not to stare at the smooth skin of her upper thighs where her skirt was riding up. He tried real hard not to imagine how soft and warm they’d feel. He had to conjure up the image of Pitt’s hairy knuckles to stop his body from reacting to those thoughts. 

But she only made things worse by uncrossing her legs and turning. He felt his body temperature go through the roof, knowing she was looking down at him. Looking specifically at _him_. He never recalled this ever happening before.

“Listen, I think I’ve sufficiently scared Pitt off. I don’t think he’ll be coming back in here until our hour is up.”

He nodded, as if her words made sense to him instead of just being a string of sound, because his audio centre couldn’t get enough blood flow when her fruity scent and bare skin were occupying the space around him.

“…and, so, I’m thinking we should have a bit of fun. To kill time, you know?”

He nodded harder, still not really grasping anything.

But it seemed to have been the right thing to do, because he made her wide, dark eyes light up. He even earned himself a punch. On the shoulder. Her knuckles on him. Touching him. Actually touching, brief as it was…

Just as quick as she’d propped herself up, she leapt off his desk. But now, her hands were on him. Again. Touching him a lot longer than the punch. Gripping his elbow and prompting him to join her on his feet.

“I have to—I have…”

“Oh come on. Leave your things. We’ll be back long before Pitt even notices.”

Not really sure of what was happening, Barry conceded, letting her drag him out into the hallway. He was having a hard enough time with normal speech, so it wasn’t like he could come up with a decent excuse anyway.

Besides, Iris was practically bouncing in her boots with excitement. And he was enjoying it. Enjoying being a part of it.

Of course, that thought went south quickly and he had to force his thoughts back on Pitt and his other unfortunate patches of body hair.

 

* * *

 

“I—Iris? What are you…?”

Iris cackled and tossed him her coat. “Don’t be a wuss. And don’t just stand there. Come help me with my dress!”

Barry had never been so equally terrified and excited about anything. Well, maybe that time he went to watch The Ring with his parents... Initially, he backed away as if her zipper would burn him, but once he hit the wall, there was no refusing. God, her mango scent had only gotten stronger. It made him more lightheaded than ever. And it made his fingers tremble as he fiddled with her zipper. “So you’re—you’re really going to do this?”

“Duh.” And when he was done, she twirled around, facing him, beaming. “And you’re going to do it too. You know why? Because I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes. You’re just too scared.”

“Um, I don’t think it’s such a, um, good idea.”

Iris punched him again. “It’s not. But it’s fun.”

“Fun,” he repeated weakly.

She rose on her tippy-toes, though she couldn’t quite reach his height. Especially now that her boots were off. “If you do this, I promise to do something with you, whatever you want—granted it’s not gross.”

He laughed nervously. “Um, I don’t know.”

Her smile turned devious as she back away, and slowly shimmied out of her dress. “Come on, Barry. What do you have to lose?”

He was pretty sure they could get suspended for this. Maybe expelled—though probably not expelled.

But then, her dress pooled at her feet. And Barry couldn’t really—what was he…

With only flimsy scraps of lace covering her smooth, curved form, Iris stretched her arms out. “Watch this, Bear!” And back flipped—splash! Right into the school pool.

“I—Iris?” Barry called, hoarsely.

She emerged a moment later squealing for Barry to join her, “Come on, Bear. Please? It’s amazing!”

Barry wanted to but—

“No buts,” Iris whined. “Barry, come on. It’s no fun on my own…”

Barry took a deep breath and finally gave in. He prayed the cold water would discourage his aching semi.

 

* * *

 

Iris didn’t smell like mango anymore, just chlorine from the pool. And to Barry’s surprise, her proximity still had the same dizzying effects on him. In this case, she slipper her arm through his and suddenly they were nonstop touching. That made him fidgety on top of being lightheaded.

“Next detention, you can cash in on the favour I owe you.” Her smile was teasing…but also _happy_. She was actually happy to hang out with him. And that, was worth every one of the five extra detentions the pool incident had earned him.

“But remember, I said nothing gross. Or too dorky.” She tightened her hold on his arm, shifting so for a second her boob grazed his arm. But she didn’t seem to notice because she didn’t let go or shift away. “And how about you try and not get us locked into detention for eternity. K?”

“Hey that’s not—this is all your fault.”

“If I didn’t have to singlehandedly haul all six-feet of you out of the pool we’d have gotten away long before Pitt spotted us. So no, not my fault.”

Barry would argue, but it wasn’t like he was upset. Forget five. He would gladly take five hundred detentions if it meant he’d get to be around Iris. Especially if it meant they got to continue this touching thing.


End file.
